True Pain
by Deidara-fangirl1
Summary: Konan finds herself lonely with Pain's constant absence. She turns to the least expected comrade, Hidan. Will she quit this dangerous addiction before it ends her relations with Pain?


I sat down at the breakfast table and took a sip of my tea. Hidan swung the back door open and then slammed it shut behind him. I raised an eyebrow at him and put my tea glass down.

"Stupid fuck-face." Hidan growled as he jerked a chair out and sat down across from me.

"Hidan?" Hidan ignored my unasked question and slammed his hand into the table.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Kakuzu and his fucking money, I can't believe that asshole saved that fucking briefcase over me!" I made a hand sign and a paper butterfly appeared in my palm. I smiled softly and sent it Hidan's way. The blue and white butterfly landed on Hidan's nose and then flew back to me, disappearing in the palm of my hand. Hidan looked at me and a smile jerked at the corners of his mouth.

"What happened?" I asked. Hidan sighed and looked at the back door, his purple eyes narrowing.

"Kakuzu and I ran into some trouble and then Kakuzu stopped my fucking sacrifice because of his money." I rolled my eyes and took a sip of tea.

"Do you really believe that is worth breaking my door over?" Hidan smirked and leaned back in the chair.

"Yeah, maybe I do." I shook my head and took another sip of tea. Hidan looked over his shoulder as Deidara and Sasori walked in the room. Hidan looked at them and chuckled.

"Konan, do you know where we can find Pain?" Deidara asked as he sat down next to Hidan. I shook my head and smiled at Sasori as he sat next to me.

"No I don't he left early this morning without a word." I took another sip of tea and sighed.

"Damn, why would he do that?" Sasori growled and rested his face in his hands. "He knew we had a meeting." Hidan chuckled again.

"Just like that dumb-fuck." Hidan shook his head. "Never can do anything right." I put the tea glass down and looked at Hidan, narrowing my eyes.

"Hidan, unless you want to have a private meeting than I suggest you not speak out against Pain!" Hidan rolled his eyes.

"You never had a bitch fit before. Is Pain not doing it for you anymore?"

"Hidan, leave Konan alone. She didn't do anything to you." Sasori snapped and glared at Hidan. I stood up and grabbed Hidan by the caller, jerking him out of the chair. Hidan grunted and struggled to gain balance.

"Move it, my office now!" I growled and pushed him through the doorway. I turned back to Sasori and Deidara. "I apologize for the embarrassment of my actions." With that I turned on my heels and walked out of the kitchen. When I reached my office Hidan was leaning against my desk and looking out the window.

"So Butterfly, did I strike a nerve?" I locked the door behind me and crossed my arms.

"No, you just managed to get on my nerves." I said, regaining my calm posture gradually. Hidan looked at me and smirked.

"Because it's true, something's bugging the lightning rod so he isn't giving you what you want." I rolled my eyes.

"You couldn't be more wrong." I said. Actually truth of the matter was, Hidan couldn't be more right. Hidan wrapped on arm around my waist and pulled me against him.

"Is that so Butterfly?" Hidan kissed down my jawline, his lips continuing to trail drown my neck. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. "I know what you want." I grabbed Hidan's biceps.

"Ah…My relations with Pain are none of your concern." Hidan held my hips and pulled me fully against him. "I have what I want…" Hidan nipped the bend of my neck and roughly moved against me.

"Well Butterfly, if this isn't what you want…stop me." Hidan slid his hands across my exposed back. He grabbed my knees and pulled me onto his lap in a straddling position. I slid my fingers into his silver hair and kissed him back. Hidan smirked into the kiss and slid his hand lower to grope me. I moaned and titled my head back, allowing him access to me. "See Butterfly is this so bad?" I clutched his hair as he bit the bend of my neck. Hidan picked me up and pressed my back against the wall. I clung to him and this feeling as I tried to keep my breath in check. He forced one of his hands down the front of my pants fondled me. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall. Hidan made me feel like I'd never felt before.

"Ah…Hidan." I couldn't form sentences, let alone thoughts. Hidan put me down on the desk and pulled away.

"If you want more Butterfly come by my room in five minutes." Hidan left the room with a cocky grin and his hands thrust in his pockets. I wouldn't go to his room, I couldn't. I fixed my pants and stood up.

"I won't go by there. I'm with Pain, I don't need Hidan's sexual advances, Pain is enough for me." I shook my head and sat in my chair. "I won't." I waited a few minutes then I stood up and left my office. I had every intention on walking past Hidan's room and to the library. When I reached Hidan's door it was cracked. I rolled my eyes and sighed. He was really starting to get on my nerves. I pushed the door open. There on the large bed Hidan lay in all his naked glory…all. I felt my cheeks warm as I shut the door quickly behind me. "What the hell are you doing Hidan!" Hidan sat up and smirked.

"Come here and I'll show you." I shook my head and backed into the door.

"No way, Hidan. Stop trying to seduce me, I'm happy with Pain." Hidan stood up and walked over to me. "Put your clothes on!" Hidan grabbed my hand and made it brush against him. I jerked my hand away from him and shook my head.

"Butterfly." Hidan grabbed my chin and kissed me. I gasped as I felt his hand slid up my back. I pushed Hidan back and he fell to his bed. I straddled him and pushed him back against it.

"Is this what you want?" I kissed him roughly. Hidan smirked into the kiss and grabbed my waist.

"Oh Butterfly, this is what you need." I kissed Hidan again this time, helping him take my clothes off.

...

I sat up and ran my hands through my messy hair. Hidan kissed up my thigh and smirked up at me. I closed my eyes and resisted the urge to sob. I bit my bottom lip and looked at the closed window.

"You know you don't have to get all emotional. I know I was nothing more than a good fuck to get your mind off things." I looked at Hidan and my face showed distaste.

"Hidan, I don't do _good fucks_." I said. "I do long meaning full relationships." Hidan sat up and looked at me.

"Conservative Konan, could help but get a little something." I grabbed Hidan by his hair and jerked his face to mine.

"If you breathe a word of this to anyone I swear!" I growled. Hidan kissed me violently and smirked.

"What will you do, punish me?" Hidan grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I kissed him again. _I didn't like Hidan, I didn't even want Hidan. I just wanted the way he made me feel. _Hidan chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I twirled his hair on my fingers and deepened the kiss. "See Butterfly, you like it." I jerked his head back and bit his chin.

"No Hidan, you like it." I continued to bite him all the way down to his shoulder. Hidan leaned back against the headboard and held my waist.

"Whatever you say Butterfly." Hidan kissed me again, thrusting his tongue into my mouth.

…

I fixed the stack of papers on my desk and put my face in my hands. I blew out a breath and slid my fingers into my hair.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I cried to myself and smacked my hands on the desk. "Twice!" I'd cheated on Pain twice with Hidan of all people. Tears began to stream down my cheeks as I hiccupped. There was a knock at the door. "Give me a second." I called as I wiped my face with the back of my arm. "Come in." Pain walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Konan, can I talk to you?" I looked at my desk and nodded. "It has accrued to me that I am not spending enough time with you." Pain told me. I looked up at him, my eyes wide.

"What do you-" Pain held up his hand to silence me.

"Tonight I will make it up to you." He leaned over my desk and kissed me softly. I kissed him back and for the first time in a long time I felt my heart flutter. "Tonight." With that he left my office. I smiled and bit my bottom lip. Pain was back and that meant no more Hidan ever. I stood up and walked out of my office. I needed fresh air, something to get my mind off things. I walked out of the base through the back door and into the woods. I sat against the tree-trunk of a large Sakura tree and closed my eyes. _Pain is going to make things better, he'll be mine once more. _I could feel myself drifting to sleep, I hadn't gotten much since the first time I slept with Hidan.

_Hidan slid his hands across my back tenderly and moved softly against me. Our fingers laced together as his lips caressed my skin._

"_Ah…" I moaned and wrapped my legs around Hidan. I didn't know he could be so gentle. Hidan's lips moved to the bend of my neck. _

"_Come on Butterfly, say it for me." I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. _

"_Hidan…" I gasped. _

"Butterfly, you awake?" I jumped slightly when I realized Hidan was actually there talking to me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"What do you want?" I asked, covering my face to yawn. Hidan chuckled and crossed his arms.

"You called me Butterfly." I looked up at him confused and shook my head. "Yeah you did." I stood up and leaned against the tree, tucking my hands behind me.

"Hidan, why do you call me Butterfly?" Hidan caressed my cheek and leaned closer to me.

"Because you remind me of those butterflies of yours." I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. "You're free… I admire that about you." I smiled softly and then moved his hand away from me.

"Hidan this ends now. There is no more you and me." Hidan looked at confused.

"Butterfly, I thought you wanted something meaningful." I smiled.

"I have something meaningful with Pain, not you." I took a deep breath and walked away from Hidan. _You're right Hidan, you weren't anything but a good time. _

…..

I sat on the end of our bed and looked at Pain. He was pacing in front of me. I put my hands over my face and shook my head.

"Konan, I really am sorry." Pain put his hand on my shoulder. "I just need to do this. I'm the boss." I shook my head and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"It's fine, I understand really. Go." Pain smiled and kissed my forehead. Without another word Pain left me alone in our room for the fifth time this week. Pain left the door open. I stood up and took a deep breath. I was going to cry if I didn't calm down. I walked over to shut the door and a hand grabbed it before I could close it.

"Can I come in Butterfly?" I sighed and backed away from the door. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Hidan shut the door behind him. "Why are you crying?" I shook my head and hid my face. "He bailed again." I looked at Hidan.

"I thought things would get better." Hidan grabbed my arms and steadied me.

"Konan, I'm s-" I pressed my lips to his, hard and wrapped my arms around his neck. Hidan kissed me back and put his hands on my hips.

"Don't apologize to me." I whispered against his lips. "Just take your clothes off." Hidan chuckled and jerked me closer to him.

"Slow down Butterfly." He whispered back to me. I pushed Hidan onto the bed and then straddled him.

"I don't want to slow down, I want you and I want you know." Hidan grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the bed.

"Butterfly, this is not the way to get over your troubles." He smirked and bit the exposed part of my chest. "But I like this." I smirked and kissed him harder. Hidan and I undressed one another. Hidan pulled the sheet over our naked bodies and started to kiss down my stomach. I closed my eyes and slid my fingers into his hair. Hidan fell in between my thighs. "Are you ready for this Butterfly?"

"Be gentle." I whispered in his ear. Hidan kissed me again and moved gently against me. I closed my eyes and slid my hands down to his back, digging my nails into his flesh.

"Careful Butterfly." I opened my legs and tilted my head back, giving my body to him. Hidan's hair fell into his face. Hidan kissed my shoulder tenderly and then bit down on it, breaking the skin.

"Hidan…" I gasped and drug my nails down his back. Hidan shuddered and kissed my more, all over. This continued for a long pleasurable time. He was gentle and kind; tender in all the right places. Hidan's body tensed at the sound of the door opening. I held my breath and turned my head to see Pain.

"Hidan, Konan…What the hell is going on here?" Pain asked shutting the door behind him.

"Well dipshit it looks like I'm getting it in with your girl." I propped myself up as far as Hidan's body allowed.

"Pain…" Pain shook his head.

"Clearly, you're a second option Hidan." Hidan smirked and slammed against me. I clutched the bed spread and fell back against the bed, forcing myself to stay quiet.

"This isn't the first time I've made little Butterfly here scream my name." Hidan pushed back a stray piece of hair.

"What the hell do you mean?" Hidan chuckled and looked down at me. I couldn't look at Pain, I wouldn't.

"I mean the other day when _you_ were too busy for her _I _wasn't and I had her moaning my name like there was nothing else." I cover my face with a pillow. "Though this is the first time I've pleased her in the bed you two share." I felt Hidan move away from me and to the edge of the bed. I put the pillow down and sat up, pulling the sheet with me.

"Konan, is this true." I looked at the window. "Konan!" Pain yelled. "Is it true!" I clenched my jaw and nodded.

"Yes." Hidan smirked and caressed my cheek. I flinched away from him. "Three times, not including this." I looked away from both of them.

"Four times Konan!" Pain knelt in front of me. "Was I that bad Konan?" I looked at him through teary eyes.

"Pain, I was alone. You were never there for me." Pain grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"Why Hidan? Of all the men at this base you chose Hidan!" I broke down, I couldn't do it anymore.

"Hidan was there Pain, when I need the most Hidan was there and you weren't!" Pain looked at Hidan.

"He used you Konan."

"You shut the fuck up!" Hidan snapped. Pain stood and looked at him.

"What do you care about Konan? You're gonna tell me you screwed her cause you cared?" Hidan stood up and looked at Pain.

"Before, hell yeah, I fucked her just to fuck, but you know what Pain?" Hidan got in Pain's face. "I care now. I didn't come in here to fuck her I came here because you made her cry!" I looked at Hidan confused and pulled my knees to my chest. "Hell I think I may even love her!"

"Love me?" I whispered.

"Are you fucking peachy now Pain? I'm in love with Konan and that his hell to me, because she will always love you!" Pain took a step back.

"Get dressed and get out of my room." Pain said, locking all his emotions away. Hidan pulled his pants on and smiled at me. "Take your whore with you." I looked at Pain in disbelief.

"Pain?"

"Get out!" He yelled I jumped and pulled my robe on, sliding out of bed. "Get out of my sight." Hidan took my shaky hand and led me out of the room and down the hall. I fell to my knees crying.

"He called me a whore." I whispered. Hidan knelt in front of me and clutched me to his chest. "A whore." I sobbed. Hidan shook his head.

"Don't cry. It'll be okay." I shook my head and clung to him.

"It's true Hidan….It's true."


End file.
